


when there's no ground(remixed)

by HartKins



Category: Holby City
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/F, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartKins/pseuds/HartKins
Summary: What if Bernie & Serena were trapped in the lift a little bit longer?





	when there's no ground(remixed)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when there's no ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224803) by [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale). 

> I loved the original fic, so I decided to rewrite the scene.
> 
> *walkthegale's words are in italics*

_Bernie’s phone rings. Of course it does._

“What’d they say?” Serena pants when Bernie ends the very short phone call.

“It’s gonna be at least another 30 minutes,” she replies as her hands slide up Serena’s back to her shoulders and pulling her into a deep kiss.

“Marvellous,” Serena mumbles into Bernie’s mouth before taking Bernie’s right hand and directing it to the button and zip on her trousers. Bernie gets them loose and slips her fingers inside Serena’s pants at the same moment her hips are lifted to give Bernie more room.

“You’re soaked,” Bernie groans as her fingers slide around Serena’s folds.

“The thought of getting caught and the thought of plummeting to our death is a major turn-on for me-ah,” Serena replies sarcastically, ending on a gasp when Bernie finds her throbbing clit.

“Really? Adrenaline gets you going, huh?” Bernie giggles, her forehead resting on Serena’s shoulder.

“Yeah. Sure. Just hurry up and fuck me,” she gasps out as she grinds her hips to get Bernie’s fingers where she wants them. Serena lets out a gasp when Bernie pushes two fingers into her core.

“Mmmm. Serena, you feel so good,” Bernie groans in the crook of Serena’s neck as she pumps her digits in and out. Her other hand finds its way under Serena’s blouse and bra. Her fingers pinch an erect nipple, causing Serena to throw her head back.

“Fuck, Bernie. Faster,” Serena gasps, her hips thrust up and down with her fingers wrapped tightly around the lift handrail above Bernie’s head.

Bernie picks up her pace and soon Serena’s orgasm hits. A small scream echoing in the box before Bernie clamps her hand over Serena’s mouth.

“You’re so beautiful, Serena,” Bernie whispers as she watches the woman above her twitch from the aftershocks, her breathing returning to normal.

“That was amazing. Thank you,” Serena finally says and kisses Bernie’s lips. “Now, it’s your turn,” she grins as she climbs off of Bernie.

“How would you like me?” Bernie asks.

“On my face. I want to taste you,” Serena replies as she maneuvers herself so her head is now next to Bernie’s bum.

“Please,” Bernie gasps. Her heart rate increasing from anticipation.

Once Bernie removes her trousers and pants, she positions herself above Serena’s waiting mouth, her clit already swollen and throbbing without being touched. She grabs ahold of the handrail directly in front of her as Serena places her hands on her hips and pulls her down onto her tongue.

“Shit!” Bernie practically yells when they make contact. Soon Bernie’s clit is dancing wildly over Serena’s fantastic tongue.

When Serena senses Bernie is close, she pushes her hips away, edging her a bit to make the orgasm stronger.

“No! Don’t stop, Serena!” she gasps. In the moment, Bernie always hated it when Serena did this, but after the powerful orgasms, she was grateful she did.

“Shhh. I’ve got you,” Serena murmurs before shoving her tongue between Bernie’s soaked folds, causing Bernie to practically break her neck as she throws her head back. She loved it when Serena fucked her this way.

Bernie is just about there when Serena takes her hands and presses a thumb hard to Bernie’s clit while the other one rubs a nipple through Bernie’s clothing.

“OH GOD! FUCK!” Bernie shouts louder than Seren did not 10 minutes earlier when an intense orgasm plows into her.

Serena rubs Bernie through it before her clit is overstimulated and she has to push Serena’s hand away.

After they both get dressed, Bernie’s phone rings telling them the lift is fixed.

“I wonder if they heard us and that’s why they called us. To make sure we were decent before they opened the doors,” Serena says when Bernie hangs up the phone, causing Bernie to laugh loudly, or ‘release her inner goose’, as Serena called it.

“Fuck, I hope not,” Bernie gasps, unlike she did a little bit ago. Her eyes are as big as saucers at the thought.

After they collect their things, Serena steps closer to Bernie and pulls her into a hug.

“Even though we just did that. We’re still doing the kitchen, the hall, and the bed. I want those to be the only things on your mind for the rest of the day. Nothing else,” she moans into Bernie’s ear, so deep it causes Bernie’s ear to shake.

_Bernie takes in a sharp breath, and Serena steps away, smiling, as the lift begins to move again, traveling the half a floor needed to deposit them at AAU._

_They go to work._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! I really liked writing it. I've never written a lift fic before.


End file.
